ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Johanssens (Hey Arnold! Spinoff)
The Johanssens will be a fanmade spinoff of the popular 90s cartoon, Hey Arnold!. ''The show is to focus on Arnold's best friend Gerald and his family as they deal with the struggles of everyday life and learn some life lessons along the way. The show is also set to feature the characters from the original series. It will be rated TV-PG for mild brief language and rude humor. The family has a rivalry with another family called the Carmichaels. Familes '''The Johanssens' * Melissa Ruth "Missy" Johanssen (née Cooper) '- wife of Martin Johanssen and mother of Gerald, Jamie O, and Timberly. She is a very hardworking and brave woman who works for the FBI as revealed in "Jamie O, Where Art Thou?". She is loving to her children, but she often gets mad at them for fighting and not doing what their told. She and her husband Martin occasionally have fights themselves. * '''Martin Johanssen, Sr. '- husband of Missy Johanssen and father of Gerald, Jamie O, and Timberly. He is brave and loyal just like his wife, but he's a bit more of a slacker than she is. In addition to this, he cares more about sports than about his job. It was once revealed in an episode that his favorite child is Jamie O. * 'Gerald Martin Johanssen, Jr. '- son of Missy and Martin Johanssen, younger brother of Jamie O, and older brother of Timberly. He is the middle child of the family who often gets ignored by the other family members, except Timberly. However, he is appreciated by everyone and is quite popular at school, but not quite as popular as his brother Jamie O. He and Jamie O have a huge sibling rivalry. Gerald is also easily annoyed by his younger sister Timberly. He has a crush on a girl named Coleen, in which the two begin dating in the episode, "Johanssens Never Say Die". * 'James Owen "Jamie O" Johanssen '- son of Missy and Martin Johanssen, older brother of Gerald, and older brother of Timberly. He is the athletic member of the family and is often very sarcastic toward his relatives. He often fights with Gerald as well and he teases him a lot too. However, very rarely does he get along with Gerald or any of his other relatives. He gets a girlfriend in the first episode, however, they broke up after a while because she didn't like his attitude toward people, which left him broken hearted. * 'Timberly Alice Johanssen '- the only daughter of Missy and Martin Johanssen and the younger sister of Gerald and Jamie O. She is the most positive member of the family and is always seen smiling. However, she does often get into trouble. She is somewhat half tomboy half girly girl because of her love of playing in dirt/fighting and for her love of dresses and ponies. She also gets on Gerald's nerves a lot, but they don't hardly fight. '''The Carmichaels * 'Mary Ann Carmichael '- the counterpart of Missy. She is too hardworking, but is a bit more lazier than Missy. * 'Tyrese Carmichael '- the counterpart of Martin. They are both slackers and love watching sports, but Tyrese is a bit more hardworking than Martin. * 'Owen F Carmichael '- the counterpart of Gerald. They are both the middle children and are often ignored by their family members, but Owen is more athletic than Gerald. His full middle name is never revealed. * 'Tyler Allen Carmichael '- the counterpart of Jamie O. They are both the eldest in the family and are sarcastic, but Tyler is more unpopular than Jamie O, and also less athletic. * 'Mason Lee Carmichael '- the counterpart of Timberly. They are both the youngest in the family and are both annoying, but Mason is not as annoying as Timberly. Mason is also into boy things, like racecars and toy trucks. He and Timberly are rivals and they usually pick on each other, which always leads to Mason saying that her toys are 'stupid'. However, he has seems to have a secret infatuation for Timberly that isn't revealed until The Johanssens Movie.